Maior desejo
by Pink Potter
Summary: A guerra causa dor, sofrimento, perdas... Como conviver com os fantasmas do passado sem ser atormentado? Harry não agüentava mais... Só uma pessoa poderia aliviar sua dor e libertálo, realizando seu maior desejo...


Autor: PinkPotter  
E-mail: Maior desejo  
Capa: http/i6. A guerra causa dor, sofrimento, perdas... Como conviver com os fantasmas do passado sem ser atormentado? Harry não agüentava mais... Só uma pessoa poderia aliviar sua dor e libertá-lo, realizando seu maior desejo...  
Shipper: Harry/Hermione  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Angst/Romance  
Spoilers: HBP  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: Fic Pós-Hogwarts.

_Maior desejo _

A neve já cobria todo aquele imenso jardim quando ele chegou. Suas mãos estavam nos bolsos; caminhava de cabeça baixa, como se tivesse perdido algo. Não tinha pressa; não tinha sequer vontade de estar ali. Aquele foi o primeiro lugar que lhe trouxera lembranças boas, mas também, foi onde viveu os piores dias de sua vida. Ainda podia ouvir as vozes em sua mente; não queria. Parou, fechou os olhos enquanto respirava fundo.

Levantou a cabeça e finalmente mirou o castelo de Hogwarts. Sua expressão era fria, desprovida de qualquer sentimento. Moveu o rosto para a esquerda; seguiria para aquela direção mais tarde... Olhou para cima, o tempo estava fechado, e a noite estava chegando. Harry, então seguiu para a entrada do castelo, como fazia todos os anos, desde que completara 11 anos de idade. Todavia, não era mais um garoto, nem um adolescente... Era um homem de 23 anos, que caminhava para a anual homenagem prestada às pessoas que morreram durante a Segunda Guerra. 

Foram quatro anos de guerra, de batalhas sem motivos, de vidas perdidas. Tantos amigos se foram, poucos ficaram. E apesar de há três anos ter vencido finalmente Voldemort, nada podia trazer de volta à vida os inocentes que faleceram. Cerrou os punhos involuntariamente, _malditas_ lembranças. Abriu a porta do castelo, imaginou o lugar lotado de alunos empolgados com o começo do ano letivo, preocupados com as provas que viriam... Nada daquilo aconteceria novamente, não em Hogwarts. O castelo era apenas um museu de pós-guerra; parte de seus jardins, um imenso cemitério que sepultava todos aqueles que perderam suas vidas durante a guerra.

_I still remember the world__  
__(Eu ainda me lembro do mundo)__  
__From the eyes of a child__  
__(Dos olhos de uma criança)__  
__Slowly those feelings__  
__(Devagar esses sentimentos)__  
__Were clouded by what I know now__  
__(Foram encobertos pelo que eu sei agora)_  
**_Field of Innocence (Evanescence)_**

Enquanto caminhava, em sua mente, podia ouvir tudo que acontecera entre aquelas paredes. Desde a morte de Dumbledore no sexto ano, Hogwarts tornara-se a sede da Ordem da Fênix, sob o comando de Minerva. No decorrer dos anos, além de sede para as reuniões, o castelo serviu de abrigo para aqueles que perdiam parentes e não tinham para aonde ir. A antiga escola também fora o palco da última batalha; um ataque surpresa de Voldemort.

Cada canto daquele lugar tinha uma história boa dos tempos em que ainda era apenas uma escola. Entretanto, as imagens de corpos mutilados, gritos de mulheres sendo estupradas e choros de crianças desesperadas prevaleciam e tiravam toda a alegria que já existira por ali. Aquela não era mais a Hogwarts que Harry amava. Parou mais uma vez, a respiração já não estava regular. Levou as mãos à cabeça, fechando os olhos... As vozes não paravam, ele não conseguia ajudar a todos... Ele era apenas um...

- Harry? – ele abriu os olhos na mesma hora para contemplar a pessoa a sua frente.

- Eu não consigo, eu não posso ajudar a todos – os olhos dele estavam marejados. Hermione entristeceu-se ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Caminhou até ele, mas Harry deu um passo para trás – Eu não consigo, Mione.

- Está tudo bem, Harry – Hermione se aproximou devagar, e quando Harry pareceu desarmar-se interiormente, o abraçou – Eu estou aqui com você...

- Ah, Mione – ele chorou – Eu não quero mais lembrar disso, não quero...

- Eu sei que não – ela fechou os olhos. Harry sentiu frio naquele momento.

- Por que está aqui? Você nunca veio antes... – Harry perguntou, olhando para a mulher a sua frente.

- Eu vim por você, meu amor – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso triste, só agora poderiam estar juntos novamente...

- Então você ainda me ama? Você não me esqueceu, Mione? – ao ouvir aquela pergunta uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto dela.

- Nunca te esqueceria, Harry – ela deu um leve beijo nos lábios dele.

- Mas você foi embora... Você me deixou – lembrou-se tristemente. Hermione o abandonara.

- Shh... Estou aqui agora – Hermione tocou os lábios dele, fazendo-o tremer.

- E dessa vez... Dessa vez não vai me deixar?

- Nunca mais – ela sorriu – Eu te amo, Harry.

- Eu te amo, Mione – ele disse fazendo-a dar um pequeno sorriso. Harry tocou-lhe o rosto carinhosamente.

_Every painful day, I'll be there for you, always __  
__(Todo dia doloroso, eu estarei lá para você, sempre)__  
__And together we will stand strong__  
__(E juntos, nós ficaremos fortes)_  
**_Strong – After Forever _**

- Um dia isso vai acabar, Harry – Hermione sussurrou para ele – Eu prometo.

- Eu acredito em você, Mione – ele disse, mais calmo agora. Ela deu um sorriso triste... Harry a beijou nos lábios.

- Venha, já vai começar... – eles entrelaçaram as mãos, e juntos, seguiram para o Salão Principal do castelo. A neve impedia que as homenagens fossem prestadas no cemitério, então, antes de irem visitar os túmulos dos amigos, alguém sempre dizia algumas palavras.

Quem falou, naquele ano, foi o professor Binns. Ele e Firenze foram os únicos professores de Hogwarts que sobreviveram. Depois de breves palavras, os presentes levantaram e seguiram para os jardins. Algumas pessoas choravam, lembrando-se de entes queridos que perdera. Harry e Hermione ficaram mais atrás, ainda de mãos dadas. Na outra mão, Harry trazia as flores que depositaria nos túmulos dos amigos. O primeiro que visitaram foi o de Rony.

Harry abaixou-se e colocou algumas flores ali. Olhou para o epitáfio do amigo, e involuntariamente, lágrimas rolaram em seus olhos. Aquilo era realmente doloroso. Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, apenas meditando. Ele, inconscientemente, ia para o túmulo à direita de Rony, mas Hermione o impediu. Ao fitá-la, Hermione apenas sorriu e o guiou para outro lugar...

Seguiram, então, para os outros túmulos, sempre deixando flores neles. Era difícil acreditar que todas aquelas pessoas que conviviam com ele até tempos atrás, estavam agora mortas. Quando terminaram de visitar todos, já nevava. Harry abraçou Hermione, estavam parados em frente ao cemitério de Hogwarts. Naquele momento, já era noite, e a maioria das pessoas já tinha ido embora.

- Até quando faremos esse ritual? – perguntou Harry, observando uma mulher colocar flores para alguém.

- Até quando for preciso... – respondeu, vagamente.

- E sempre será assim? Doloroso? – Hermione o encarou.

- Com certeza – ela deu um sorriso triste – Pode parecer que nos acostumamos com o passar do tempo, mas sempre, sentiremos a mesma dor...

- Eu não quero mais, Mione – Harry a abraçou novamente – Não quero viver com os fantasmas do passado...

- Eu sei, Harry...

- Gostaria de fechar os olhos e esquecer tudo que aconteceu... Queria ter paz novamente – Hermione procurou os olhos dele.

- Esse é seu verdadeiro desejo? – ela murmurou. Harry beijou-lhe a testa.

- Sim... Você está comigo novamente, então, só posso desejar paz de espírito...

_Where has my heart gone?__  
__(Para onde foi o meu coração?)__  
__An uneven trade for the real world__  
__(Uma troca injusta pelo mundo real)__  
__I want to go back to__  
__(Eu quero voltar a)__  
__Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all__  
__(Acreditar em tudo e não saber nada)_  
**_Field of Innocence (Evanescence)_**

Iria embora naquela mesma noite, mas a neve o impediu. A possibilidade de ficar no castelo não agradou a Harry, mas professor Binns sugeriu que ficasse ao menos aquela noite. Seria perigoso sair com aquele tempo. Mal tocara no jantar que lhe fora servido, seus pensamentos pareciam tirá-lo daquele mundo. Deixou o prato de lado e olhou em volta, a procura de Hermione. Só agora notara que ela não estava ali.

- Mione? – levantou e a chamou, olhando em todas as direções – Mione?

- Harry? – professor Binns apareceu – Algum problema, meu filho?

- O senhor viu a Mione? – o professor enrugou a testa e olhou penalizado para Harry.

- A senhorita Granger?

- Sim! Ela estava aqui há poucos minutos atrás... – falou Harry já desesperado, não era possível que ela se fora novamente.

- Harry... A senhorita Granger... – o professor tentou explicar, mas Harry o interrompeu.

- NÃO! NÃO DIGA QUE ELA FOI EMBORA, PORQUE EU SEI QUE ELA NÃO FOI – gritou com raiva. Binns arregalou os olhos...

- Por favor, tenha calma...

- MIONE! MIONE! – Harry quase empurrou o antigo professor para poder passar. Subiu as escadas do castelo, gritando o nome de Hermione, procurando-a desesperadamente. Não queria ficar sozinho de novo.

As vozes voltaram a gritar em sua mente; sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Começou a ver coisas que não estavam ali... Comensais que pareciam persegui-lo; mulheres gritando, implorando por socorro... Correu sem rumo escadas acima, queria ficar livre daquele tormento. Parou quando o viu... Era Voldemort. No chão, ao lado do bruxo das trevas, estava Hermione.

- Isso não é real – Harry disse para si mesmo.

_- Potter... Você chegou! Finalmente, não é? – disse Voldemort em deboche – Pena que seja tarde demais! Olha só quem estava aqui tentando te defender... Sua namoradinha, a sangue-ruim...___

_- Harry... – Hermione sussurrou já quase inconsciente. Estava sangrando muito, num ferimento bem no peito._

- Mione? – Harry ficou atordoado.

_- O que prefere, Potter? Que ela fique agonizando até a morte ou que eu lance um Avada nela? – perguntou com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Harry não o escutava, apenas sentia suas mãos tremendo... Hermione estava morrendo, sua Hermione... ___

_- Eu te amo, Harry... – Hermione disse, fechando os olhos e respirando com dificuldade. As lágrimas começaram a rolar dos olhos de Harry. Voldemort estava saboreando aquele momento, e talvez, para sentir ainda mais prazer ao ver mais desespero em Harry, não hesitou em lançar a maldição.___

_- Avada Kedavra! – o jato verde atingiu Hermione e ela parou de respirar... _

- Harry? – o moreno piscou duas vezes seguidas; Voldemort e o corpo de Hermione sumiram, restando apenas um imenso espelho, no qual estava apenas o reflexo de Harry.

- Isso... Isso foi real, não foi? – perguntou sem olhar para trás – Aconteceu, não aconteceu?

- Harry... – ela continuava a chamá-lo.

- Você não me abandonou, Mione – finalmente ele se virou e pôde ver Hermione atrás de si – Você... Você foi morta na batalha final...

- Sim... – algumas lágrimas rolaram sobre a face dela, por Harry ter finalmente se lembrado daquele momento. Durante três anos, o choque da morte de Hermione fora tão grande, que ele não conseguiu assimilar aquilo... Negou-se a acreditar que a namorada falecera; para Harry, Hermione havia apenas ido embora... 

- Me perdoa, meu amor – ele se aproximou – Eu não pude te salvar, não pude salvar ninguém...

- Você salvou um mundo inteiro, Harry – Hermione falou com um sorriso – Todos estamos orgulhosos de você!

- Você está com eles? Com todos? – ela acenou positivamente – Eu não queria estar aqui sozinho...

- Eu sei, Harry... – Hermione tocou o rosto dele, e Harry entendeu porque sentira frio da primeira vez. O contato com aquela Hermione era diferente...

- Veio... Veio para me levar com você? Por isso voltou, não foi? – perguntou com um sorriso de felicidade que há anos não mostrava.

- Harry? – era a voz do professor Binns.

- À meia-noite, Harry... – ela começou a ficar transparente.

- Aonde? Aonde devo ir? – perguntou ele.

- Você sabe... – Hermione beijou-lhe levemente os lábios antes de desaparecer por completo.

- Ah Harry... Está aqui – Binns aproximou-se um pouco receoso – Está tudo bem, meu filho?

- Sim, ótimo! – Harry sorriu, deixando o professor confuso. 

- Tem certeza? – ele não acreditara em Harry, e estava começando a achar que o homem estava ficando louco.

- Absoluta, professor. Vou dormir agora... – e seguiu para quarto que o professor arrumara para ele.

- Pobre rapaz... Sozinho nesta vida... – comentou o professor para si mesmo. Acompanhou todo o sofrimento de Harry, desde o início da guerra. Ele podia afirmar para qualquer pessoa o quanto aquele homem já havia sofrido...

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you__  
__(Me encontre de novo depois do anoitecer e eu te abraçarei)__  
__I am nothing more than to see you there__  
__(Eu não sou nada além do querer te ver de novo)__  
__And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away__  
__(E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe)__  
__We'll be lost before the dawn __  
__(Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer)_  
**_Before the dawn – Evanescence _**

Andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, ansioso. Queria que chegasse logo meia-noite; sabia o que isso significava, mas não tinha importância... Na verdade, sua vida perdera o sentido há três anos atrás. Sentiu seu coração doer, ao lembrar da morte de Hermione. Chorou; vivera na ilusão de abandono, criara aquela realidade para fugir da própria dor. Agora, sentia realmente a perda dela. Se tudo que estava vivendo àquela noite fosse um sonho, Harry não queria acordar. 

Olhou para o relógio, faltavam quinze para as doze. Deveria ir logo, mesmo não sabendo exatamente para onde. Imaginou que seu próprio coração o guiaria. Saiu do quarto, deixando para trás o casaco. Ao deixar o castelo, o vento e a neve o fizeram tremer de frio. Não se importava. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a andar. Suas pernas o levaram para a esquerda do castelo, para o cemitério. Ele deu um sorriso, entendendo para onde deveria ir.

Andou lentamente até o túmulo de Rony. O vento frio parecia estar cortando sua face. Parou quando viu novamente o epitáfio do amigo. Depois, deu alguns passos para a direita; encontrou o túmulo de Hermione, o qual fora impedido de visitar mais cedo. 

- Você não estava pronto naquele momento – a voz dela o fez sorrir.

- Eu sei, Mione – Harry sorriu, encontrando-a atrás de si. Harry sabia que em outras condições o vestido branco e leve dela a faria tremer de frio, mas naquele instante, ela apenas sorria.

- Agora eu posso te libertar, Harry – ela se aproximou.

- E eu nunca mais terei pesadelos ou precisarei chorar? – perguntou, fazendo-a sorrir enquanto tocava seu rosto.

- Nunca mais...

- Nunca mais ficarei longe de você? – ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha, carinhosamente.

- Nunca mais... – ela repetiu.

- E o que preciso para realizar meu maior desejo? – perguntou Harry. 

- Dizer que me ama e me beijar... – Harry sorriu ao ouvi-la. Não sentia mais frio, mais dor... Seu coração parecia estar acalmando-se... Sua memória esvaziava-se, restando apenas as boas recordações...

- Eu te amo, Mione – Hermione sorriu.

- Também amo você, Harry – ela falou antes de sentir os lábios dele nos dela, e suas mãos repousarem em sua cintura. Ele estava livre agora...

_Somehow I know that we cant wake again from this dream__  
__(De alguma forma eu sei que não podemos mais acordar desse sonho)___

__

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away__  
__(E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe)__  
__We'll be lost before the dawn __  
__(Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer)_  
**_Before the dawn – Evanescence _**

FIM!

N/A: Bom... Eu fiz essa fic para o Challenge de Angst do 3 v (ainda não saiu o resultado ¬¬ ), como não havia postado, enviei p Desafio do PP e com ela ganhei o segundo lugar do desafio de drama \o/ \o/ \o/ comemora... Há muito tempo não lêem uma fic meio triste da Pink, neh! se esconde. Espero que curtam! D Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram! Um grande beijo! PinkPotter : )


End file.
